


Kisses

by jensening



Series: Chasefield Adventures [14]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Consent, F/F, Love, One Shot, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensening/pseuds/jensening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max loves Victoria's kisses. Sometimes a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This sounds smutty but it isn't. Sorry to disappoint :P

When she kisses you, you think the world is spinning. Her lips: so soft, so gentle, so careful against your own. She kisses you like she means it, and when her arms wrap so securely around your waist – she wraps them so tightly around you and pulls you onto her lap – you feel her sigh as your lips meet hers, and her warm breath is such a comfort your heart feels physically weakened in relaxation.

It's not like how you thought Victoria would kiss you: you thought she would be harsh and demanding, thought your kisses would be bruising, but instead they are so gentle and warm. Her tongue slides into your mouth with ease; slow but sure, and you are thankful for this – even your first kiss was just as gentle, if not even more so, and she had kissed you with just as much certainty. This was good because you had never been kissed before, and she had taken the lead without being demanding.

But you love her greedy side. The demanding side. The side of her that you are seeing more and more of: she will bring your lips together into a ferocious kiss, her grip hard on the back of your head and yours clutching at her hips, desperate to hold as much of her as you can. She will moan, or you will, loud and breathy and low and it makes your insides boil and your lips tingle. And your touches will be desperate and hot, and before you know it you or her or both will be topless and Victoria will be kissing the large milky expanse of your neck and collarbone, and then you'll moan too deeply, too desperately, and Victoria will jump away from you and apologise like you didn't want what was happening, like it was all her fault.

And you will take three deep breaths and squirm in your seat, and tell her that it's okay, and that you liked it, that you liked it _too much_ , and then Victoria will get this hungry, predatory look in her eyes that makes your abdominal muscles tense and your legs weak. You'll feel so hot between your legs, imagine the things Victoria could do to you, that you could do to her, and then you'll kiss her again, lightly but desperately, and Tori will pull away again.

"Tori," you whine as she shuffles away from you.

"when you're sure." She says, and it must have been so hard for her to resist because she is breathless and her voice is so husky and deep, and so fucking sexy.

"But I'm – I'm so –" but you don't know what to say, so you just leave the sentence empty and hanging.

Victoria understands. "I know –" she says, her voice a lot higher than she meant to be – "I _know._ " She says again. "I am too."

That one sentence sets your blood on fire, and your eyes flutter for a moment before meeting her diluted ones. "Well, what do we – what do we do?"

Victoria looks at you, blushes lightly, and looks away. You think she is so gorgeous. "You could start by putting your top on." She says, and this time you blush.

You shove your top over your head. It feels constricting.

"And now?"

"And – and _now_ " Vic says, standing abruptly and walking to your closet. "We play a board game. A total cock-block."

Victoria pulls out Jenga.

You laugh, but help her set it up. She kisses you on your forehead and the touch tingles after she's gone, and you play Jenga. You win; and as the tower is collapsing – it's a tall tower – Victoria looks at you and smiles, almost coyly.

You don't know how you got so lucky. You think she is too good for you. There is so much you haven't told her, and you don't know that you will.

So you suck it up and pick the blocks off of the floor, hoping to build another tower again with Victoria, hoping you won't be the one to mess it up.

Because she's really too good for you. Even if she sucks at Jenga.


End file.
